Save My Soul
by Kizzy Bloom
Summary: *Previously titled Спасите мою Душу* Its been six months since anyones seen or heard from Trisscar Hikashi. Now with the tournament started and the team spilt up will Kai and the gang be able to save her before its too late? Sequal to Illusions.
1. Testimony

Chapter One- Testimony

_I'd stepped off a plane and into a frozen hell five months ago. During those five months, all I did was train with my new team, the Arsenic Assasins. We steadily became stronger as our bit beasts were morphed and bits of their DNA were added to our own._

_Our appearances remained only slightly altered as strange marks appeared on our arms, legs, and necks. My Hair slowly reverted back to its natural obsidian black from its dyed flame-red. However, our eyes were a whole other story. Their natural colors- ice-blue, crimson, black, violet, and purple- were changed to a dull shadow of their true glory._

_The effects from our infusion with our bit beasts caused us to realize that they weren't just our battle partners, they were now our souls. Any damage that they sustained, we did also. Our need to grow stronger came only from our want to protect ourselves and our bit beasts._

_You may be thinking that this is just another science-fiction tale, but I assure you; what happened to my teammates and I in the Russian tundra is very real. As we entered the long awaited World Championship Beyblade Tournament, our world- my world- shattered._

Testimony from Alyona Hikashi.

(Also known as Vannan Trisscar Hikashi)


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer- Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Beyblade, because if I did, Kai would have his own (multiple) shirtless and shower scenes. **

**...Chapter 2- Realization...**

"Welcome to the World Champion Beyblade Tournament! We're your hosts Brad Best and AJ Topper! This year the tournament is being held yet again in freezing Moscow, Russia!..." shouted Brad Best over the intercom.

The arena was already filling up with beyblade fans from all over the world. Noone in their right mind would miss this tournament, even if they had to watch it from home. Shouts filled the air as girls and boys alike rushed outside to greet the teams. Roars went up as the 3 time world champion team began getting out of a green SUV, and onto a red carpet.

"Yup its me! Tyson! The one and only!" yelled Tyson Granger. Behind him the rest of his team, the Bladebreakers, hopped out of the car. Max, Ray, and Hilary began waving to their overzealous fans, and Tyson even began signing autographs. Before they knew it, the paparazzi was swarming around the boys... and Hilary. The last boy out of the SUV was, of course, Kai Hiwatari who was trying to do his best from punching one particular journalist for a question he just asked.

"Kai, is it true that Ms. Trisscar Hikashi dumped you for Tala Ivanov?"

Kai glared at the journalist, and was about to answer when Ray Kon rushed over and grabbed Kai out of the mist of swarming journalists. "I swear, they all need to bugger off..." the chinese boy muttered. "I wonder when Matti and her team will get here?"

Before you begin wondering, Matthias Ivanov and her team the Bladebruisers, left the Bladebreakers before any real training could begin. Matti swore that it was her duty to make the team stronger, and that they couldn't do that with their boyfriends as their only opponents. Kenny and Alkanet however did not have to do this because they were both accepted into one of the most prestigious technology colleges in the world, and both of the teens left to get their degrees in Beyblade technology.

Another roar went up as Brad Best shouted the name of the next team to arrive- the Black Roses, America's supporting team. Two girls and three boys stepped out of a black limo and onto the carpet with their captain. The girls were obviously twins, and preppy blonde ones at that. All decked out in pink, with matching pink purses, and lip-gloss! The boys were tripletes. They had tannish hair and each wore a different shade of green pants and t-shirts. Their captain wore a black longsleeved shirt and a red mini-skirt. Her blonde hair ws swept up into a pony tail, and the team was quickly ushered off of the carpet.

Kai exchanged a look with his teammates, as they all thought the same thing- the sight of this team will make Triss puke.

-----

An hour and some later, the teams that the Bladebreakers had been waiting for arrived. First Matti and the girls arrived on the scene with an extra member. She was average height with big green eyes and long brown hair. She wore white capris with blue stripes down the sides, and a blue long sleeved shirt. Her name is Hannah Von Oeyen.

Matti, Erin, Jimmie, and Hannah walked as quickly as they could down the carpet. Once inside the arena, Matti rushed to Ray and planted a big kiss on his lips. They then began gushing about how much they had missed each other, and Matti even found Moriah and her team looking at them and gave Moriah a huge wave and an unmistakeable smirk. Moriah glared at Matti, and turned her attention to Kevin who was grinning at Matti and Ray. The girls soon questioned the boys if they had seen Triss yet. When the answer was no, they turned their attention back to the entrance door and awaited Triss' arrival.

Then a black SUV drove up to the carpet. AJ Toppers voice rang out as he scream the long awaited name of the team- "Please welcome Russias home team, the Mercury Assains!"

Eight people stepped from the van and walked down the carpet into the warmth of the arena. One of the people, a girl with long black hair, was clutching the hand of a young boy. Matti's eyes opened as her memory registered who the young woman was.

"Holy Shit! Trissy!" the red head yelled. She rushed from Ray's arms as the girl turned around, her dull purple eyes wide.

It was Triss. Well, kind of. This girl's hair was completely black and she was wearing a black corset top that was tied off with red ribbons down the sides. This girl had on black cargo pants that were ripped at the heels and knees, showing off black and purple knee-high socks. The only things that really showed that this female was indeed Triss, were the trashed black combat boots, the purple eyes, and a single red feather in her hair. There was no way in heaven or earth that this, this, this girl was Triss!

As Kai watched the girl, he saw the gold patterns on the feather hanging in her hair. It was one of Dranzer's tail feathers.

Matti promptly knocked Triss over, causing her to loose grip of the child's hand that she was holding. "Dammit Matti. Have you lost all sense of being since I last saw you??" Triss whispered.

"Alyona, Do you know this girl?" A gruff male voice came from behind Triss. Triss' dull purple eyes flashed with something that Matti had never seen before- fear. "Alyona, answer me when I ask you something."

"No sir. I don't know this person," Triss softly replied. Triss then shoved Matti off of her, yet proceeded to help the girl to her feet. "Please, be on your way."

Matti stared at Triss for a moment before asking, "Who's Alyona?" Then she realized that that was her friends REAL name. Triss, rather Alyona, quickly nodded her head and let go of Matti's hand. When she let go, Alyona left a note on purple paper in Matti's hand. Matti looked at Alyona's group, and saw Macha, Amaya, a boy she took to be a new member of their team, and a young man that shocked her- her own brother- Tala!

"Dammit Tala. You told me you wouldn't go back." the red-head whispered as Alyona, Tala and the rest dissappeared. An older woman with long black hair, who was now clutching the hand of the young boy, turned around and said to Matti-

"I realize that you and my sister were friends once, but that's all in the past now. She has a new life, no matter how terrible it may seem to you and your friends." Her voice had a thick Russian accent to it. She turned and walked somberly away. Matti turned on her heels and raced back to the group, tears clouding her blue eyes.

"That was Triss, or rather Alyona..." she got blank stares from everyone around her. "Its a psycho long story that I don't know all the details to, so cool it. Like I said that was our Triss, but something has her spooked. That man that was standing behind her. I don't know who that is, but I will find out."

The silent group agreed at that moment, that they would find out what happened to Triss- Alyona. They would find out and they would get her back.

**... End chapter...**

YAY! The epic beginning to a new story! I hope that you people enjoyed it!

And if you people like this story at all you would be so kind as to hit that blue box and submit a reveiw. PLEASE????


	3. Truth

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Truth**_

Around 9:00 that night, the first meeting to the World Championship Beyblade Tounement had begun. All eight teams and their captians were present in the hall of the Grand Hotel in Moscow. Mr. Stanley Dickenson got up from his chair and made his way to the table at the front of the room.

"I'd like to thank each team and their captians for being present at this meeting. This tournament should be our best yet due to the immense talent that is within our presence, and we hope that you all have a wonderful time beyblading here during the next month and a half." Mr. Dickenson paused, and looked around at the teams and then at the reporters that were in front of him." We do however, have a few rules to change, as to ensure the safety of your Bladers. They are as such-

**"1- No method of attack whatsoever, is to be used against another Blader.**

**2- Any illegal bey-parts found on any person or Beyblade of a competitor will be confiscated and said person, and their team, will be disqualified.**

**3- No double battles will be held in this tournament.**

**4- Any fighting outside of the arena will result in disqualification.**

"These are the rules that are to be set into place, and I expect them to be followed. Now, for the tournament matches, they will be held in regular form. Three battles to a match, and the team with the most wins will go on to the next round. The tournement will begin in three days, so train as hard as you can, and give it your all. The battle match-ups will be posted in the lobby of the hotel tomorrow morning. That is all."

Mr. Dickenson left the table and walked calmly out of the room with reporters following him. All the teams looked around at each other, as if to see who was the best. After a few awkward moments, Triss, Tala, Macha, Amaya, and Mikhail got up from their seats and headed out the door. Slowly, more teams followed, until only the Blade Bruisers and BladeBreakers were left.

"So, Matti, are you going to tell us about Triss?" asked Ray. He went and sat next to the red-head, who was looking unsure whether to tell them or not. "Please, if there is anything we can do to help her, we want to know."

Hannah, their newest member, stood behind Matti and squeazed her shoulder. "I really think that you should tell them. Especially Kai. He loves her, so he most of all has every right to know what happened..." whispered Hannah. Matti nodded and ushered them all around her.

"Well, from what Triss has told me, she was origionally born with the name Alyona Raisa Vannan Senov. Her mother refused to allow her to have a Japanese last name, so Alyona took her grandmother's. She grew up with a brother- Tamello- and a sister- Aleera. Both of them are still alive. The woman with the long black hair was Aleera, and I think that boy was her son Aiden. You saw Tamello breifly a few months ago.

"When Alyona was five years old, her home near St. Petersburg was burnt to the ground, and both of her parents died. She and her siblings , I think, went to live with her mother's 'clan', of sorts. Apparently, Alyona became absorbed in her family's history and refused to beleive that she was part Japanese. She took her grandmother's title of the Bloodrose Warrior, and so she is called so today."

Hilary interupted. "So Triss, I mean, Alyona is not the original Bloodrose Warrior?"

Matti shook her head. "No, apparently it was a name that survived through the years from the ancient warriors of the Vannan bloodline, or something like that. Anyways, when Alyona was about nine, Asakura came and took her away from her family, and tried to 'turn' her Japanese. It didn't work, so instead she made her the 'ultimate weapon', and stuck her in that abby place. It was horrible. All of the scars on her back are from her years there. Macha and Amaya were sent there eventually, but they got out due to Alyona. She helped them escape, but for some reason returned to the abby to finish what she started... I think she was fourteen when Asakura took her out and began taking her along on her 'business trips'. Eventually, she just stayed with Acraina, and soon she started travelling around America, that's how she found us." Matti motioned to herself and her teammates.

Tyson and Max were speechless. They stared at Matti, who had begun to cry while retelling her friend's story. Erin and Jimmi helped her out of her seat and with Hilary following, escorted her out of the room. Hannah, however, turned to the boys and said-

"She should be better in a little while. Ray, you should come check on her in an hour or so," Ray nodded, and Hannah turned and followed her friends to their room. Ray stared at the closed door for a moment.

"Holy shit,"he muttered. "Guys, from what I can conclude, Trissy needs our help for something."

The others nodded in agreement, and then Tyson blinked his eyes. He had realized something. "Hey, didn't Triss give Matti a peice of paper? Maybe there was something important on it." He turned to Kai. "What do you think? Should we go find out what it said?"

Kai thought for a moment, then answered choosing his words carefully. "No, if there was somthing for us to know written on that paper, Matti would have told us," he stopped for a moment and looked around at the clock. 11:23. "We should be going to sleep. We have a long few days of training ahead of us." Kai closed his eyes and left the room.

The remaining boys looked at each other, then followed after their captian. Each were wondering the same thing- 'What is Kai gonna do?' It wasn't long before they left the meeting room to follow after the Russian boy.

__

Kai Hiwatari woke from a rough sleep. He stumbled to his feet and looked around his room until he looked his eyes on a little digital clock. 3:47. _Fuck_, he thought. Kai moved over to the dresser and put his clothes on. As silently as he could, Kai walked out of the room without waking Ray. Mumbling to himself about the value of sleep, he made his way to the Blade Bruiser's room. He needed to find out what the paper had said.

_Mattis POV._

_**Knock, Knock, Knock.**_

I got up sleepily from the couch in the hotel room where my team and I are staying. Its a very nice hotel actually. The best I've been in. I went to the door to see who was there, and behold! The illustrious Kai, in all his tired glory, staring at me through heavy-lidded auburn eyes.

"Er, can I help you with something Kai?" I asked cautiously. Kai had been known to be a little, temepermental. "Kai?" I asked again. He really wasn't focused. I turned to go inside, but I felt Kai's hand on my wrist, and I knew better than to leave.

"That note, that Triss gave you," he whispered. "What did it say?" His eyes were at full attention, and they were lingering on mine.

_Dammit Alyona, why did you have to pick the unnerving one?_ I thought to myself. I could've sworn I had seen Kai smirk after I thought that. "The note... the note said not to show or tell you..." I muttered. Kai's eyes fell as I said this. "But I think you should know anyways." I turned back to my room to get the note, but then stopped. It wasn't that Kai had stopped me, but rather, I felt that someone else was there. I looked beck at Kai, and I knew he felt it as well.

"Triss..." he whispered. Then Kai ran down the hallway, leaving me in his wake. I started to follow him, but decided against it. It was for him to find out what was happening to our girl, and Alyona specifically stated for me not to tell Kai.

"G'night Kai-kun!" I yelled. After standing at the doorway for a moment, I finally went inside. I walked to the other side of the living room and opened my blue bookbag. A note on a purple peice of paper lay on top of my clothes. I opened it and slowly reread what Alyona had written upon it, then ripped it up into a million little peices. "It's better this way. I'll go and see Tala in the morning."

**...End of chapter...**

Please reveiw


	4. Promise

**Chapter 4-**

**Promise**

After racing down two staricases, Kai stopped at the Arsenic Assasain's hotel room. He pounded on the door until someone answered. It was Tala. He sleepily stared at Kai, and then started to close the beige colored door. Unfortunatley for him, Kai's booted foot was lodged in the doorway.

"Where the hell is Triss," he demanded. Kai's auburn eyes were filled with rage and confusion. Tala saw this, and in his blue striped pjs, sighed and motioned for Kai to follow him. Kai moved out of the way and the red head quietly closed the door and began to walk down the hallway and did not stop until they reached the roof.

Kai was led to farthest corner of the roof when Tala stopped and leaned against the freezing railing.

"Kai," Tala started. "What you have to understand right now, is that during this entire tournement, you will never really see Alyona." His dull blue eyes searched over the cold Russian night.

Kai hit at the air. "Dammit Tala, what the hell are you talking about? I saw her tonight!" He was yelling now. It was the only thing he really could do in his state of anger. He was angry at Triss for not telling him what was wrong, angry at Tala for not telling him what was really going on, and angry at himself for not going after Triss. Kai heard Tala chuckle and nearly punched him in the mouth.

"What? Whats so funny?"

"Heh. God Kai, you're slipping. I really thought you of all people woulda realized that that girl you saw was not our girl," Tala started. Kai stared at the Russian boy questioningly. "Kai how often did Alyona contact you in the last five months?"

The two-toned boy thought for a moment. "Not at all... but what does that have to do with this?"

The red-head sighed again. "Kai, the scientists of Boivolt have kept Alyona practically captive for the last five months. The real Alyona is back at the Boivolt laboratories in an over-grown testtube hooked up by wires to all sorts of machines and monitors. When ever they let her out of that thing, she refuses to talk to anyone, not even Amaya..." Tala stopped and glared at the ground. Kai sat on the ground and leaned against the railing, but motioned for Tala to continue.

"The scientist that Asakura hired made a clone of Alyona to hid certain markings and such things. It's almost perfect."

"Almost? What do you mean my almost? And what do you mean by markings?"

"Let me finish before you start asking questions, OK? What I mean by 'almost perfect' is that there are certain things that they can't duplicate. Such things like Alyona's hair color, the clone's hair is too light, and then there's also Alyona's emotions, her bond with Illusion, and stamina. The clone may be almost as powerful as Alyona, but it can only be used for two to four hours at a time before it crashes.

"As far as real power goes," Tala continued," Alyona is about twenty times more powerful than she was. All of our team are. Er, Kai. You do realize that noone can find out I'm telling you this, right? Don't even tell Ray. The only other person who knows about this is probably Matti, and that's because Alyona programed the clone to slip her that letter tonight."

Kai nodded, but continued to stare blankly into the darkness.

Tala took a deep breath, and proceeded to blow a warm breath onto his freezing hands." over the past five months Biovolt has been expirimenting. Fusing our bitbeasts' DNA with our own, trying to create the perfect blader. When they fused Alyona with Illusion something happened. The part of Illusion that was a Dranzer-type bitbeast dissapeared. Now Illusion is simply another Pheonix-type. Because of the fusions, if we battle and our bitbeasts get injured we as the weilders and battle partners take half the damage. Its horrible! When we battle for Biovolt, we're battling for our lives." The red head glared at the ground and began to shake, his hands balled up into fists. Kai could easily see the rage that was gathering in Tala's blue eyes.

"So basically you're telling me that even though all five of you are super powerful, you take a greater percentage of damage then you used to?" Kai asked, his auburn eyes now on his friend. He shifted his gaze and let it rest over the city. "What were those markings you were talking about?" Kai stood up and leaned against the railings.

Tala looked away fron Kai. A cold northern wind blew over the building and the boys visibly shivered. "When we were fused, strange markings showed up on our bodies." Tala rolled up the sleeves of his stripped pjs to show Kai the blue triangles that made a pattern across his arms. "Amaya and Macha have light blue ones on their legs and torsos, Mikhail has a green hourglass pattern across his back, and Alyona has purple triangles on her cheeks, neck, and waist."

Kai laughed a little. He could just see Triss with purple triangles on her face, almost mimicking his own shark fins. He walked away from the railing, then turned back to Tala." Will I see her at all during the tournement?"

Tala just smiled before walking towards the Russian boy." She will be here at our first battle, and at the ones where we fight the Blade Bruisers and Blade Breakers. Alyona has total confidence that Matti and you will give her a real battle. Even though she doesn't talk to anyone, we all know she misses you Kai." Tala put a hand on older boy's shoulder, and grinned when he saw Kai smirk.

Looking back at the doors, Tala let his hand drop." Fuck. Kai, I'll see you in a few days. I really hope I helped you..." he turned and ran through the cold. "Alright! I'm coming! Keep your panties on woman!"

Kai turned towards the door to see Amaya Fonesca glaring at Tala, and holding a black jacket. She began to scold him about how its freezing outside, and that he should know better than to go outside at night in Russia. Kai smiled when he saw Tala silence the girl with a kiss, and then he noticed how Amaya smiled and fell into it. As they went inside, Kai stood on the roof by himself and remembered how he did that to Triss once. She nearly fell for it but smacked him and ran away laughing, making him chase after her.

_"Triss..."_ Kai thought as he turned to go inside._" I will save you. I promise."_

**...End chapter...**

**YAY! I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to upload! Between school and babysitting and other crap, I can hardly get my homework done, let alone post new chapters.**

**In anycase, please reveiw, even if its chewing me out for being a slow uploader!**

**Ja ne!**

**Unknown Dark Preistess**


	5. Start

**Chapter 5-**

**Start**

The three days that were given to practice were going by quickly. The day after Mr. Dickenson's announcement, it seemed as if the entire world had swarmed into the arena to see the exhibition match. Thousands of fans were there, and more were coming in by the second.

…**Blade Breakers Locker Room…**

Tyson and Max sat on the bench and fumbled around with their beyblades. They were jittery with excitement and disbelief that it was already time for the tournament to begin.

"Geez! When will this battle begin?" whined Tyson. He rolled off of the bench and onto the floor with a resounding 'Thud!'. He laughed quietly and looked at his teammates, who stared at him. "What??" questioned Tyson.

Kai sighed and walked towards the door of the locker room. As he opened it, he saw Matti and the girls walking down the hall way towards him. His sudden stop at the door made Max, Ray, and Tyson come over to see what the matter was. Their faces lit up when they saw the girls.

"Hey Matti," Tyson said cheerfully. Matti looked up and nodded in their direction before ushering her teammates into the locker room across from theirs.

"What's their problem??" Max mumbled a bit puzzled. "Are they mad at us??"

He rubbed the black of his blonde head and blinked his blue eyes at Kai.

Kai sighed, amazed at his friend's innocence. "No Max. Matti's just about to give a pep talk that's all."

That being said, he maneuvered his team out of the hallway and back into their respected locker room.

Once back inside, Ray stared straight at Kai his golden eyes wide.

"Kai. I know how we can get a heads up on our opponents!"

Kai looked skeptical. "Really Ray? Do tell."

"We need to call Kenny and ask for the stats of the other teams!"

Max and Tyson both got out their cell phones and shoved them into Kai's hands. "Kai, you HAVE to!" yelled Max. "This could be our only hope, what with the Chief and Alkanet going off to college…….. stupid smart kids…." He mumbled that last bit, although every one heard him.

Kai rolled his eyes and handed Ray the phones. "Do what you will, but I'm not doing your dirty work.

The neko-jin boy rapidly began punching in the Chief's number. "….. Kenny?? This is Ray. Look we don't have much time, but we need your help….."

…**Blade Bruiser's Locker Room…**

Matti was pacing back and forth. She kept mumbling incoherent things to herself and randomly glanced at the clock.

"Sigh. When is Mr. Dickenson going to announce the start of this??" she said to no one in particular. Slowly, she pulled her Beyblade from her pocket and sat down. Running her finger around the attack ring, she remembered something dire.

"OMG. Erin and or Jimie."

The siblings looked up from tuning their blades. "Yeah?" they said simultaneously.

Matti turned to them, her ice blue eyes lighting up as if they were on fire. "I know how we can get the edge on our opponents…."

All the girls got up from their seats and gathered around their temporary leader. Matti leaned close to the girls, her hand in a fist against her chest, her red hair covering her eyes….

"We need to call Alkanet to get the other team's stats!!!!!!!" she yelled.

As if on cue, Hannah, Jimie, and Erin had their cell phones out and were punching in the silver-haired girl's number. Erin got her first.

"Hey! Alkanet!!! This is Erin. Yes I know you have caller id. Sigh…….. Okay, okay, listen to me. We need your brilliance at this moment! Can you send the stats of the other teams who are participating in the tournament to my cell phone?? Awesome!! I love you Alkanet! I gotta go though… Yeah I'll call you after we win the exhibition match! Make sure you watch. Okay, Say hi to Chief for us…. What do you mean that he just got a call from the guys… They want stats too?! Wow…. Ok…. We're gonna go say hi….. Bye babe!"

A second later, both the Blade Bruisers and the Blade Breakers had the stats, and the second after that, both teams were facing each other in the hallway.

"So. You all wanted stats too, huh?" asked Erin. She had her hands on her hips and was looking straight at Kai.

The Russian boy shook his head. "Nope. They wanted stats," He said pointing at his teammates. They laughed guiltily.

Matti was about to say something, but a man with a microphone headset came running down the hallway towards the two teams. He told them it was time for the exhibition match to begin and that they needed to proceed to the arena.

… **Arena… **

The crowd was roaring and antsy for this match to begin. The nine teams stood around a giant green beydish, which had hundreds of octagonal pieces on the bottom of the bowl.

After a moment of having the teams staring around at each other, awkwardly mind you, Mr. Dickenson showed up on the big screen TV's. He smiled and proceeded into his usual speech.

"Hello, fans and teams, to this year's annual Beyblade World Championship Tournament! I thank you for making the effort to be with us this year. Firstly, I must congratulate the teams for making it to the championships," he paused. "Next, I must insist that all rules, which were explained last night, be followed. Lastly, I hand the mic over to you DJ Jazzman!"

There was a wave of screaming and cheering as the illustrious DJ Jazzman took the stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Dickenson! Welcome, once again, to the Beyblade World Championship! This exhibition match should be the best one yet, seeing as how the rules have been….. tweaked a bit." DJ smiled at the crowd and waited for the gasp to die down.

"In past years, the exhibition match has always been for fun. No pressure, no worries! But this year, being as how we have an odd number of teams, one will be disqualified! But, don't worry Bladers!" he said point down dramatically. "This dish has been designed especially to make this more fun!"

The cherry picker he was in quickly brought him down to the dish.

"The pieces on the dish each hold a different talent!" DJ yelled. "Some of them will give your blade a shock that will slow rotation! Some will bounce your blade to the edge of the dish! Some of them will spin, and give extra rotation. Then there are the ones which will shoot your blade in a completely different direction! There are three paths that are completely safe, these will give you excess room to knock the other teams out of the dish! Now, as I had been saying about disqualification. If either four or all of your teams beyblades get knocked out of the dish, then it shows us that you are unsuited to Beyblade in this tournament. This requires your immediate removal from the arena, although you can stay and watch!"

Cheers went up from the crowd again as DJ Jazzman shouted- "Now Bladers, TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!!"

Thirty-two Bladers brought out their pre-prepared launchers, and took their positions.

Kai looked swiftly around and stared at Alyona, then caught Tala's eye. The red-head shook his head 'no'. Kai averted his gaze to Matti, who motioned towards the African team, the Marionettes. He saw her mouth the word "Weaklings", and took the hint.

"Three!"

Kai quickly nudged Ray, and said "Marionettes". Ray nodded, and told the same thing to Tyson and Max.

"Two!"

The crowd started yelling even louder as the Bladers began to look more serious.

"One! Let It Rip!!!!!!!!!!!"

Thirty-two Beyblades landed in the dish. Of those thirty-two, ten of them were hit with an electric-blue shock, which sent them to the edge of the dish. Five stopped spinning and fell to their sides. One blader from the Marionettes walked away from the dish, holding her blade. The two female twins from the Black Roses did the same. Another was from the White Tigers- Kevin. The last was a green blade from the Cyber Seekers. The other blades had managed to hold on and move back to the dish.

Tyson was facing off against some boy from the Cyber Seekers, and he was winning. Finally, after managing to find a piece with a little spin in it, Tyson pushed the Beyblade to another which made him fly out of the dish. He stayed right where he was until another blade came out of nowhere and began to hammer on Dragoon. Dragoon fought back and managed to get rid of another Beyblade.

Taking a chance to look around, Tyson saw how many of his friends were out- Mariah, Kevin, Hannah, Macha. And then there was that one from the Marionettes, and the Twins from the Black Roses, three from the Cyber Seekers were now out. All of the Blade Breakers, the Wind Flowers, and the Yellow Jackets were still in play.

Tyson noticed that the last bladers were ganging up on a small cluster of tan beyblades, riskily due to the random assortment of the traps. The two blades weren't holding up very well and kept hitting the moving octagons. Quickly, Dranzer and Wolborg took care of the two blades, and the exhibition match was concluded.

"That's it!" yelled DJ. "The Marionettes are eliminated from the Tournament!!"

The three Africans hung their heads and gathered their blades. The two that were left- a boy and a girl- walked over to Tala and Kai. They mumbled their thanks of a great match and shook hands.

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That concludes our exhibition match! The match ups for the first round will be up in the lobby of the Arena tonight at 9:00!! Have a good night folks!!"

…**On the Floor…**

"Wow, that dish was a bitch!" yelled Matti. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at Tala. "Wouldn't you agree, Brother Dearest??" she stared him straight in the eye.

He shrugged and smirked. "I guess, but I wasn't the one who nearly got beat but some British loser!" Tala then turned and walked away with his team.

"HEY!!!!" some random British kid from the Cyber Seekers yelled at Tala, and started making empty threats.

Matti stuck her tongue out at her brother's retreating back, but smiled when she saw him turn around and smirk at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitors," came a drawling voice from behind Matti.

"Le gasp!" yelled Matti mockingly. "It's Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest!" she, Erin, and Jimie began to laugh.

"The name's are David, Damien, and Greg and we'll see who's laughing when we win the tournament," yelled a boy with tan hair. His dark green shirt and pants showed that he was one of the triplets from the Black Roses team. The other two- Damien and Greg- came and stood behind their brother. Then came the two blondes.

Jimie started laughing again. "No way. You picked a couple of twin whores to replace us?? This is too much!"

One of the twins blinked her heavily shadowed blue eyes. "Um, like excuse you! We are not a couple! We're like, sisters!" Her valley-girl voice (and obliviousness) sent the Blade Bruisers team over the edge. They were literally holding onto the Blade Breakers to keep from falling over.

"Tch, like yeah! Our names are like, Amber and Ginger!" said the other twin. She was equally valley-girl. Kai and Ray thought that the Blade Bruiser's were going to die from laughing so hard.

Finally, the boys managed to get the girls back to the out of the arena and back to the hotel.

…**Blade Bruiser's Room…**

"OH MY GODDESS! Amber and Ginger?? If those weren't whore names, I don't know what is!" said Matti, who had finally calmed down enough. She sat back on the couch which was her bed. "I can't believe we were on a team with those losers!"

Jimie and Erin nodded their heads. They decided it would be best if they didn't say anything for a while.

Ray shook his head and sat down on the couch next to Matti. He gave her a short kiss on the lips, and looked over at Kai. "So. That was your old team, huh?"

"Yup. We sure know how to pick'em, don't we?"

Max and Tyson were nearly asleep on the floor, but Tyson had Hilary for a cushion.

(Hilary had to wait in the bleachers like any other fan, because the BBA decided that the arena floor was for Bladers only. She was a bit miffed at this…)

"Yeah. They were insane! Is that really what American preps are like??" Tyson asked cautiously. He let his head rise off the floor for a moment before letting it drop lightly back into Hilary's lap.

"Really!" Hilary muttered. "They were so obnoxious."

Max rolled over and looked at his ruby-eyed friend. "Welcome to America, Hil. Can we go back to the room? I'm tired as hell…." He looked at Kai, who nodded at the Blonde.

"Thank God…." Max muttered. He then got up to help Hilary with Tyson.

"I guess I'll see you in tomorrow." Ray said to Matti. Getting up from the couch, he brought his girlfriend with him, and kissed her again. "G'night." He said a bit drunkenly.

"G'night Ray-kun." She muttered before falling back on the couch. The last thing she heard that night, was the sound of the door slamming shut as the Blade Breakers left the room.

…**End Chapter…**

UDP- Yay! This chapter is DONE. Okay, so yeah. There are (were) 32 beybladers! Now there are 29! OMG what have I gotten myself into…..

Blade Breakers- 4 bladers  
Blade Bruisers- 4 bladers  
Mercury Assassins- 5 bladers  
White Tigers X- 4 bladers  
Yellow Jackets- 3 bladers  
Black Roses- 5 bladers  
Cyber Seekers- 4 bladers  
Wind Flowers- 3 bladers  
Marionettes (disqualified) - 3 bladers

UDP- yeah, that's A Lot.

In any case, you all should know about my webpage for Illusions and Спасите мою Душу. This **site has my better character profiles (full length, leaves NOTHING out) The link is on MY PROFILE.  
It will have Beyblade/Bit beast profiles as well. Possibly pictures that I drew up of the characters from this story! **

Please go and check it out .

OH! And PLEASE review! I only have 5 reviews! I take this to offense! Please review and tell me if you love this story, or hate it, or if you checked out the website!!

Ja ne!

Unknown Dark Preistess


	6. Loneliness

**Chapter 6**

**Loneliness**

**... Biovolt Headquarters…**

Two hours had passed since the end of the exhibition match. Luckily, the Arsenic Assassins had made it to the next round. It was just up for Tala and the others to bring back the results of the next match…

A lone figure sat in front of a mass of grey monitors. They had turned themselves off the moment the match was over. Alyona had only been watching for a lone reason, and this reason was Kai Hiwatari.

Whereas she refused to speak to other people, Alyona had spent the last 6 months moping around the newly established headquarters of Biovolt. The company, while now under an assumed name (Black Out Inc.), still spent most of its time recruiting unsuspecting teenagers and children into their clutches. Alyona was trying her best to help these people escape and return to their families.

This, of course, resulted in most of her time (when she wasn't being tested on or training) locked up in her "room". She often times slept, and dreamed, to escape the reality the she had thrust herself into. That, or Alyona thought about things, mostly Kai, and how she could get back to her friends. Reading was also on her list of things to do, seeing how those were the only things to do.

**(Alyona's POV)**

Just as I was about to fall asleep in front of those infuriating grey-colored monitors, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who dared touch me, only to see my sister, Aleera, and her son, Aiden. The five year old boy looked at me warily before crawling onto my lap. Quietly, Aleera walked over, and pulling a chair with her, sat before me.

"You need to get over your little bit of depression," she muttered to me. "It's not healthy for a girl like you…"

I could only close my eyes as tear threatened to fall. I began to rock Aiden back and forth in my arms hoping he would fall asleep soon. I hated it when Aleera brought the little boy with her. The headquarters/training ground was no place for such a young boy, and when ever he was around me, my motherly instincts as a woman began to show. I would scold him when no one was watching us, and if Aiden got hurt or began to cry, I was the first to comfort him. It made me sick.

Aleera put her hand on my head, and I realized why my nephew liked it when either his mother or I did the same to him. The small gesture of love helped a lot.

"Really my sister," she said with her hand still on my head. "I realize that you have feelings for Hiwatari, but you need to get over them. Such emotions will only lead to unwanted hurt as well as unneeded stress…."

"Like a baby?" I whispered softly as I could. Slowly I looked up at my sister. Her violet-red eyes seemed shocked, although she knew I was right. I usually was when it came to Aleera.

"Heh. Yes. Like a baby." Reaching down to pick up the sleeping boy from my arms, my older sister gave me a light kiss on my forehead. My eyes started to water again as I was reminded of our late parents.

**(Normal POV)**

Aleera slowly walked away from Alyona. She shifted the weight of her five-year old to her right arm, and turned when she heard a soft, defeated voice.

"Aleera...?"

"Yes, Alyona?"

The raven haired girl had started to cry. She turned from the fuzzy monitors and faced her sister. "I know that I can't continue to have all of the emotions that I have been having, but if it means sacrificing my heart for the sake of something as trivial as Beyblading, then I will have no part." Her eyes were bright with fury, and the voice that she seemed to have lost was as if it had never left. Pride and anger flowed through her sweet tones, as sure as the crystalline tears on her pale cheeks.

Aleera smiled at her sister. "Don't let Boris or Susumu-kun hear you saying things like that. They'll have you locked away again, and then you can wallow in your loneliness some more."

And with that, she left.

Alyona began to laugh. Quietly at first, then it got louder, almost to a maniacal point. Quickly, she darted through the hallways until she came to a large training room. Alyona rushed past the guards and knocked over about ten people in her hurry. Coming upon the largest beydish in the entire facility, the girl turned to her fellow bladers.

"I challenge ALL of you!!!!" she yelled, pointing her finger at the thirty or so training beybladers in the room with her.

"Accepted!" a few of the boys yelled back to the waiting girl. Seeing how their friends were accepting the challenge, the others couldn't back down.

"_I may be lonely as hell without Kai with me, but I still have Illusion…."_ Alyona thought. Smiling at the boys who surrounded her, she brought out her specially made black and red launcher. Illusion's new Beyblade was already fixed into place, as it always was.

"So. You think you can take me on??"

The boy looked at her as if she was stupid. One of them stepped forward.

"Tch, hell yes we can beat you! It's… thirty-seven to one. You have NO chance sister!" The boy had deep grey eyes, and cobalt blue hair.

"What's your name??" asked Alyona. She pushed her black hair out of her eyes and stared at the boy, unnerving him.

"I-it's Sergio…." The boy stuttered. His cheeks turned red as he started to get his launcher ready.

"Well Sergio… get ready to loose." Motioning for a guard, Alyona ordered him to play referee.

"Three… Two… One… BEGIN!"

And the beyblades flew.

…**Blade Breaker's Hotel Room…**

Nearly two hours had passed since the end of the exhibition match. Tyson and Max were already sound asleep in their room. Ray had been taking a shower when Kai went onto the balcony.

**(Kai's POV)**

The icy air hit me, cool and crisp. I had come outside to clear my mind, and on the reverse side, to think. Mostly about Triss… Alyona…

"Sigh…" I couldn't help it. The girl was driving me crazy. I hadn't seen her for nearly six months, and when I do see her, she pretends to not know who I am! It's infuriating...

"_Dranzer, what do you think I should do?"_ I quickly consulted my bitbeast for an answer. In the back of my mind, I heard a ruffling of feathers.

"_You need to talk to Master Tala and see if you can't get Mistress Alyona out of that training facility. Even though it maybe more humane nowadays, as apposed to when you were young, I still cannot imagine the psychological stress the last six months must have taken on her brain."_ The phoenix answered. He ruffled his feathers in an attempt to prove his point.

Moving to sit on one of the freezing, grey chairs, I looked over Moscow. It really is a beautiful city, if you take away the hidden crime and beyblading alleyways…

"_Dranzer, I would take your advice to heart if I didn't think that you were secretly conversing with Illusion, with constant updates on Triss. Other than that, I will talk to Tala to see what I can do." _I mentally mumbled.

On the street below, a car with horrible bass drove past, blasting a Russian translation of 'Crank That Soulja Boy'. Not the best sounding thing in the world, especially if you're a bit moody at ten o'clock at night.

"Kai?" I turned to find Ray staring at me, safely inside the hotel room. Obviously he didn't like the cold. "What are you doing? It's barely thirty degrees!"

"Humph. That's why I'm wearing this hoodie," I said motioning towards the mass of black I had thrown on.

Ray raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't that one of Triss' hoodies?" He smirked and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Looking down, I realized that Ray was right. It was Alyona's hoodie that I had found in the laundry after she left. I had thrown it in with my clothes before Matti could come and claim it. The black thing was filled with holes, but it still smelled like my girl… kiwis, fresh air, and beyblades…

"Heh, I wonder if she values my gloves like this…" I muttered. I knew that Alyona had swiped the pair of gloves that I wore most often; I'd even seen her wear them on the first day we were in Russia.

It was then that I realized that I needed to get out of this state of emotion. It wasn't right.

"I may be in love with her, but I have to win this tournament so that I can save her," I said standing up.

**(Normal POV)**

Kai went back inside. The first thing he did was not go to sleep, but he grabbed his shoes and went outside of the hotel, and straight into the Russian streets.

Finding a group of tough looking boys and girls, he challenged them to a match. They all accepted without missing a beat. The only thing they wanted in return, was a few dollars for actually beyblading with Kai, and then a few more for kicking his ass.

Promising them the money, Kai and the street urchins quickly got into a long and drawn out beybattle. Each of the bladers had a bitbeast of his own, and called them out as swiftly as possible, once they realized who Kai was.

It was only a matter of time, but both Kai and Alyona won their battles. The sad and clichéd part was they had yet to win their war.

…**End Chapter…**

Yeah, I realize that Biovolt Abbey is (technically) not a completely evil place where the bladers get in MAJOR trouble, such as beating and what not, but I put something like that in my story, ONLY because I needed something to go on. So don't get mad at me for that! Please?? le sigh

In any case, you people need to review for me!! Otherwise, I won't upload for months, nay. YEARS. How would you like that?? Huh??

Love—unknown dark preistess


	7. Rebellion

**Chapter 7**

**Rebellion**

…**Biovolt Headquarters…**

It was nearing eleven o'clock when Tala and the rest of the Arsenic Assassins returned to the headquarters. Hearing the familiar sound of a beybattle, the team swiftly disposed of the Alyona clone and moved to the training room.

"Holy Hell." MK said. "Is she actually battling?" He motioned a pale hand towards the girl standing in the middle of the room.

Alyona was still fighting the boy called Sergei, and she seemed to be relishing the battle. The other trainees watched in awe as this lone girl demolished their 'leader'. The Russian girl had them all practically bowing at her feet. With a quick motion, she finished the boy off.

"Illusion! End his suffering! Illusionist's Lightning!" The proud phoenix gave a loud screech before gathering a white light at the ends of her wings. The now condensed light was shot at Sergei's fish-type bitbeast, but seemed to miss completely.

A moment or two passed before the green Beyblade slowed to a halt and collided with the floor. The white haired boy stared at Alyona with wide eyes before running to her and falling on his knees before her.

"Miss Alyona, that was insane. I swear my allegiance to you, and will protect and assist you however I can." He said, bowing his head before the black haired girl.

Alyona could only laugh while Sergei and the others watched her. 

"Th-thank you Sergei, I will be sure to keep that in mind," she said between laughs.

They soon gathered their blades and disappeared to their respected rooms. Tala and Amaya were by her side in a flash. They helped her to her feet and helped her regain posture.

Macha put her hand to Alyona's head and deducted that she didn't have a fever. "Aly, are you ok?"

"Haha, I'm better than ok, my dear. I have come to a realization," Alyona said smiling a smile that was sweet, yet bitter at the same time. "I have realized that although Boris and Susumu are trying to break me, they will never succeed. I have Illusion, and all my friends. They can't do a thing to me." Alyona smirked her trademark smirk.

"Dear God," mumbled Amaya. "She has returned. Will you be staying long, Miss Hikashi?" Amaya quickly smiled then pulled Alyona into a hug. "It's good to have to back Alyona."

Tala mumbled something incoherent, and then strutted to Alyona. "You know," he said. "All Kai ever talks about is you. I talked with him last night, and he wanted to know every little detail about you." The red head stopped talking and then put his arm around the shorter girl. "He wanted to know if you were ok, if you'd gotten skinnier, if your ass got any cuter…" 

"Tala! You perv." Alyona yelled, hitting him on the arm. "Geez Ams. I can't believe you're dating this idiot." 

Amaya grinned at her best friend. "Me either Alyona. Hey, where'd MK run off to?"

The group looked around to see that the boy had indeed vanished. Even though it wasn't unheard of for MK to leave the group, he usually stuck around if Alyona was there. 

Alyona shook her head. "What ever. He probably went to squeal to Boris that I'm talking again."

"That is exactly right. It's so good to see you chipper again Alyona." 

The group turned to see Boris and Susumu Hiwatari standing before them. Dressed in black, the two were a fearsome pair. 

Alyona's eyes narrowed. "As always, it's a pleasure to see you Susumu-sama." She ignored Boris and continued to talk to the father of her beau; her captor. 

"Tala was just about to tell me about tomorrow's line-up. Weren't you Tala?" Alyona gave the boy a sweet smile, before promptly sitting on the side of the beydish.

Tala glared at Alyona, but soon shook it off as Macha and Amaya shoved him forward. "Well Sirs," he started. "The line-up tomorrow will go as such, seeing as they are only allowing for two battles a day… the Black Roses will be against the Blade Bruisers, and Wind Flowers will be against the Blade Breakers. Our fight should be the next day."

Boris laughed. "Mwahahaha! This is perfect! Alyona, this will give you enough time to be reformatted with the cyborg and…"

He was cut short by a quiet voice. 

"Triss…"

Boris looked over at Susumu, who stared intently at the black haired girl. "What did you say?" 

"Triss. My name is Triss. Not Alyona, regardless of my birth certificate." The girl's eyes flashed red. She stood, and walked towards Boris until she was right in front of the purple haired man. "I have been called Triss for over six years, and I really do prefer that to Alyona, even if it is a pretty name. My name is Triss, and you will address me as such."

"Triss… mumbled Macha. "What have you done?" The Portuguese girl knew what would happen to her friend because of her sudden rebellion. 

Susumu came forward and placed a pale hand on Triss' shoulder. "Well…Triss. If you insist on being called by a false name, you shall be called it. But you know what this means for you…I think its time to return to the lab, don't you Boris?"

The Russian man snapped his fingers, and Triss' eyes widened. Before she could protest, two men garbed in black grabbed her by the arms and forced her to walk forward.

"Damnit Hiwatari!" Triss yelled. "I swear you won't have me in that fucking test tube for very long!" The girl's yells were soon gone as she was dragged down the hallways to the sleeping quarters.

Tala and the remaining girls looked at each other. "Oh shit," they said in unison.

Boris leered at them. "You are dismissed."

…

"Ouch! You fucking bastards…" Triss yelled as she was carelessly tossed into her cell. The two guards stared at her as if she was a piece of meat, and she quickly jumped from her spot on the floor and slammed the door shut. 

'_Great,_' she thought. _'I just shut myself into a tiny room, and they have the keys… Oh shit. Argh… Illusion, can you hear me? I know it may be hard for you, but I need you to help me..."_

Thankfully, the guards had left the moment Triss closed the door. She continued to try and reach her bitbeast, who had been taken from her the moment she had been brought to Black Out Inc., and could only be summoned when in a beybattle. Thankfully, Illusion wasn't one to give up and neither was Triss. They actually managed to make contact once or twice.

"_Please! Illusion, I need you to get in touch with Dranzer! Tell him to contact me; I think I need his help…" _Triss sighed and sat back on her bed. 

After a few minutes, she finally heard the faint sound of rustling feathers, and she knew that Dranzer had made contact. _"Dranzer? Is that you? It had better be…"_

"_Yes Miss Alyona, it is me. How may I assist you?" Dranzer said. His soft voice was heaven to Triss' ears. _

"_Well, I need you to help me escape. Can you tell me where these scientists are keeping Illusion? I need to get out of here, for the safety of us both. If you help me, I promise I'll come back to the Bruisers… and Kai…"_

Dranzer ruffled his red feathers again_. "Alyona, I would assist you regardless of your promises. However, I wish to know what will happen if you are caught."_

Triss sighed and leaned onto her pillows_. "He'll probably have me placed in the test tubes. He knows how much they scare me…"_

"_He who, my dear," _asked Dranzer softly.

"_Susumu Hiwatari. Kai's father…And Boris, you can't leave out his ugly mug." _Triss thought bitterly.

Dranzer clacked his beak in anger and suprise_. "Susumu? He vanished years ago! I, personally, thought the man died. If he is there, along with Boris, then he is probably being controlled by Voltaire… Yes, yes I will most certainly tell you where Illusion is."_

Triss sighed._ "Thank you so much Dranzer. I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

"_Yes, yes. Well your phoenix is in the laboratory, apparently she was placed in a machine of some kind, and it's zapping her strength. You may wish to hurry."_

Triss got up from the bed and walked to the door. Jiggling the handle and finding it, miraculously, unlocked, proceeded to thank Dranzer again, and left her room

…

After running down halls and barely dodging the sight of at least twenty guards, Triss finally made it to the laboratory. Knowing it was empty she silently opened the door and slipped in. 

"Illusion? Illusion, where the hell are you!" Triss whispered. Opening several mid-evil looking machines, she finally came upon a section that held certain bit beasts and beyblades. "Jackpot…" 

The Russian girl quickly found her partner and unlocked her from her prison- a spherical jar with a specially made solvent holding it shut. The freed phoenix swiftly flew about the room for a moment before gliding over Triss, and into the white and purple beyblade in her out stretched hand. 

"Good to have you back Illusion…"

"_Good to be back, Triss,"_ said Illusion. _"Now, let's get out of here…"_

"_Yeah…"_ Triss agreed. She turned, only to come face to face with Susumu. 

"Going somewhere, Triss?" he asked. 

"Actually, I was just getting what is mine, and then I was going to go back to my room. Now, if you would excuse me." Triss walked right passed the man and made it to the door before Boris waltzed in.

"You're not going anywhere," said the man in front of her. "Except to be tested on tomorrow morning…"

Triss cringed as Boris grabbed her arm and escorted her back to her cell. She put up quite a fight, and managed to give him a few good kicks. 

When they reached her cell, Triss quickly threw her beyblade into her room before Boris could take it from her. Thinking Susumu must have confiscated it he pushed Triss into the grey room and promptly locked the door. 

"What an idiot…" mumbled Triss as she picked up Illusion. "But I got caught… shit."

…**End Chapter…**

**A/N- Yes, I know it's not my best work, but I dropped a chapter and kinda needed to improvise from the last chapter… anyways, Please Review!**


	8. Terror

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Terror**

Biovolt Headquarters…

Hours came and went as Triss waited for the morning. After attempting to make an escape, she had been caught while stealing back Illusion. Susumu and Boris had decided that the best way to deal with the teen was to make her submissive once again.

Of course, that wouldn't be as easy as the men would like to think. Triss made note that if the men were going to make her a test subject again, she would give them hell… again.

**Triss's POV **

_**CLANG!!**_

The door to my cell burst open and in the entrance stood four of Biovolt's toughest, but stupidest, bodyguards. Boris must've pulled them in at the last moment, probably remembering what happened the last time he made me his test subject.

"Heya boys, what's up?" I said, grinning. _This should be fun, dontcha think Illusion? _ I asked the phoenix. She chuckled in reply.

One of the guards advanced and held his hand out to me as if he expected me to take a hold of it. "Miss Alyona", -I twitched when he called me that- "you are meant to come with us," he said. He just oozed stupid, I had to take advantage of him.

Slowly I rose from my uncomfortable bed and slipped Illusion's new beyblade into my back pocket. "Ok boys. Where are we going?" I asked feigning obliviousness. It's kind of pathetic how convincing I am.

"We are to take you to the laboratory number eight," said the guard. He seems to be about nineteen, Russian, and looks as if his brain was sucked out with a vacuum. "Mister Boris gave us special instructions not to let you out of our sight until we reach the laboratory."

I grinned at the man and faked a giggle as a blush crossed his pale face. "Well, okay, but I need to go to see Tala first. He has my sweatshirt and that lab is very, very cold. You wouldn't want me to get sick, would you?"

The Russian guard smiled at me in a way that I suppose he thought was flirty or something. "Of course not Miss Alyona, I will take you there right away. Tala and the others are getting ready to leave for the tournament."

_Dammit! I completely forgot about the tournament._ "We'll need to hurry then."

"Of course Miss Alyona," said the guard. He led me out of the room and the other three guards followed behind us.

I mentally sighed. _Illusion, it's a shame he's so stupid. He's kinda cute._

…

Tala and the rest of the Arsenic Assassins were getting ready to leave when Triss came into the room with an escort of four guards.

"Triss! What are you doing here?" Tala said. "I thought you had… other things to do today."

Triss gave me a cocky look. "Of course I do Tala. I am a very busy girl you know, but I felt I had to come and wish my team good luck." She looked over her shoulder at the blushing guard behind her. "And if you would be so kind as to give me my sweater back, I would be eternally grateful."

Tala looked over at Amaya and snapped his fingers. She looked at him with venom for a moment. How dare he order her around like a servant! Amaya went over to Tala's bag and picked a bright orange hoodie and gave it to the red haired boy.

Triss looked at her and winked. "Thanks Ams." Moving a bit, she reached out to get the hoodie, shielding what she was holding in her palm.

Tala's eyes widened as he saw that Triss was offering him Illusion's beyblade. He looked at her questioningly before grabbing the blade and handing her the hoodie.

_Give it to Kai_, she mouthed. "Thanks Tala, and have fun guys". Before she left she put the hoodie and allowed herself to be grasped by the arm by one of the guards and be led away.

"Orange is so not her colour…" Macha muttered. "And doesn't she know that we're not blading today?"

MK looked over at her and proceeded to clean his beyblade before answering the purple-haired girl. "Yeah, she just needed to deliver a message without looking suspicious. Isn't that right Tala?"

Tala shifted his ice blue eyes from the doorway to the white-haired boy. "Seriously man, whose side are you on? One minute you're fawning over Triss and would do anything to help her, the next you're calling Boris and Susumu to get her in trouble! Pick a side and stick with it, man."

MK stood and picked up his bag. "It's not that easy to pick a side Tala. As of now, I'll go with whatever side wins in the end."

Tala rolled his eyes at the boy as he left the room. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that. C'mon girls, lets go. We need to get the clone and be at the stadium in an hour."

… **Beystadium…**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to day two of the Beyblade World Championships!! This is Brad Best and AJ Topper coming at you live from Moscow!!" Brad Best yelled from a hidden location in the stadium.

"Today you privileged fans will be able to watch as the Blade Breakers take on the Windflowers in stadium A, and the Black Roses battle it out against the Blade Bruisers in stadium B. Who will win? I have no clue, but I know it's going to be good. So without further a due, I turn it over to DJ Jazzman!!"

"Thank you AJ and welcome all! Now let's get this party started! First up we have the Blade Breakers versus the Windflowers. Who will the teams send out first?"

…

"Hey Kai, whose up first?" asked Max. He sat on the bench cleaned Draciel. "Well?"

Kai sighed and looked over his team. He had gone over the game plan before they were called to the dish. "Well Max, had you been paying attention you would know that Ray is going first, then you, then Tyson."

Ray got up and made his way to the dish.

"Good luck buddy!" shouted Tyson. A few thousand fan girls screamed at the same time and nothing could be heard for at least four minutes.

"Are we ready?" asked DJ Jazzman. Ray and his opponent nodded and took their stances. "Sa-weet!! Now, today's dish is the Classic Bowl. No tricks, no fancy traps, or surprises. Now, let's start! Three, two, one, LET IT RIIIP!!"

Ray and his adversary released their blades. The two blades began to circle each other and slowly made their way to the middle. Ray took this opportunity to examine his opponent.

She was a pretty girl with long brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She wore ripped blue jeans, a green tank top, and green Vans. Her olive skin was clear and flawless.

"My name is Gabrielle, in case you were wondering." She spoke with a melodic Italian accent that made half the males in the stadium sigh. "Gabrielle Vinci. I know who you are, of course." She smiled and Ray was distracted for a second, but woke from his trance as he noticed that Drigger was being pummeled into the side of the dish by Gabrielle's aqua and grey coloured beyblade.

"Go Charybdis!" Gabrielle yelled. "Use Silver Whirlpool!" As she yelled those orders to her bitbeast, the blade spun faster as a silver-green torrent of water surrounded the blade. In the middle of the whirlpool a blue-green creature could be seen waving its hands through out the waters.

"Drigger! Tiger Claw, attack!" Drigger advanced on Charybdis and as the tiger came out of the white blade, he slashed into the water, destroying the cover of the faerie-type bit inside.

A look of surprise graced Gabrielle's fair features as her partner was uncovered. "Ooh, that's was unfair. How dare you uncover a lady so roughly! Spring Mist!!"

"What! Spring Mist? I've never heard of something like that!" muttered Ray. As he contemplated what this attack could be, a fine grey mist settled over the stadium destroying the sight of everyone except the ones who called upon it.

"Hehehe, have fun finding your way out of this Ray!" Gabrielle called to the Chinese boy.

**...**

Up in the stands, the Mist had shifted upwards to where the Arsenic Assassins were. Tala noticed that the Triss-clone was acting up.

"Oh shit. Amaya, get Boris over here. The clone is short circuiting!"

Amaya rushed to Boris, who quickly removed the clone from the stadium. He sent word to Tala that he will not be able to return because of the extensive damage the mist had caused.

By this time the mist had disappeared and Ray's battle was almost over.

…

"Hahaha, Ray, I seriously thought that you'd be harder to defeat than this!" Gabrielle giggled. Charybdis was seriously kicking Drigger's tail and it was only a matter of time before he was knocked out or the dish.

"I won't give up that easily! Drigger! Bolt Destruction!" Ray yelled. Drigger, from somewhere, gathered a burst of energy and slipped out of Charybdis' grasp. He dodged as the Faerie came back around to knock him out of the dish, but somehow cornered her on the edge of the dish.

Gabrielle saw how close she was to losing. _No, no, no! I can't lose, I've come this far! _She thought._ Argh! What am I going to do? Gasp! I've got it…_

"Charybdis! Jump over Drigger!" Gabrielle called as the white tiger went in for the kill. Charybdis leapt out of the way just in time and Drigger flew out of the dish of its own accord.

"And that's it! Victory goes to Gabrielle! An excellent attack plan I must say…" DJ went on.

Ray bent down to pick up Drigger. "Well Drig, I'd say we didn't do half bad, but still, I'd really rather we won that round…"

"Don't worry about it Ray," came a voice behind him. Ray turned to see Gabrielle staring at him.

"You are a very good blader. I haven't had that much fun in a long, long time. I'm sure you'll give me a better battle the next time we meet," she said. She held out her hand and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be sure to win next time," said Ray taking Gabrielle's hand.

"We'll see Ray, we'll see." Gabrielle said before returning to her team.

…

As Ray walked back to the bench, Max passed him. The blonde smiled at him and clapped him on the back.

"Good luck Maxie," Ray said.

"Thanks man," Max said. As he walked up to the dish, DJ was already doing the intro for the battle. Max took his stance and looked over the dish. The boy he was blading couldn't have been more than fifteen years old stared back at him with a bright determination.

"My name is Anthony. Yours is Max, no?" said the boy. He wore blue jeans, a white hoodie, and white converse. "I look forward to defeating you."

Max smiled at Anthony. "Well, if you must know, I look forward to defeating you too!"

"Three, two, one, Let it rip!!" DJ called over the crowd.

"Draciel, attack!" Max yelled. Draciel, being a defensive bitbeast, automatically began to do just that- go on the defensive. Anthony was having trouble making a scratch on him as the turtle kept up his defense.

Kai watched on as the younger blader struggled to keep his blade spinning. _This is going to be over quickly…_

And it was. Anthony, try as he might, could not penetrate Max's precise defense and could only watch as his beyblade simply stopped spinning.

"Wow that was over fast! The winner is Max!" yelled DJ.

Anthony walked to the dish to pick up his blade. "Aw man… I really wanted to win…"

"Yeah, everyone wants to win. That's why we come to the World Championships. But it's okay that you didn't win, maybe you'll come back and beat me another day!" Max said to the younger boy.

"Thanks Max," Anthony said before joining his teammates.

…

Once back on the bleachers, Max was congratulated by his teammates.

"Maxie that had to be the easiest match I've ever seen!" laughed Tyson. "Dude, you didn't even attack!"

Max tried not to look too smug, but failed miserably. "Well, it wasn't really that hard, I mean, the kid is a completely offensive blader. He had no chance against me. But anyways Ty, aren't you up next?" said the blonde.

Tyson looked surprised, but rushed up to the dish. The crowd clapped as their former champion took the stage.

"And now, for our last battle!!" called DJ. "In one corner, we have the unpredictable Tyson!! In the other, we have newcomer Mateo!!"

The crowd cheered again while the bladers took their positions.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!!"

"GO DRAGOON!!"

…

"Ow! Hey, be gentle!!"

Triss was thrust into a cold sterile room. She looked around and saw that nothing had changed. Everything was a creepy shade of white- almost doctor's office colour.

Triss whipped her head around and saw Boris moving towards her with a hoard of lab-coated scientists behind him. "Tch, Boris. To what do I owe this dishonour?"

The purple-haired man stopped in front of her and snapped his fingers. Before she knew it, Triss' arms had been snatched up in the vice-like grip of well trained and muscular hands. "You owe this honour to Susumu. He and I decided that it would be best if you were re-conditioned. The other bladers have accepted their fate as Biovolt beybladers. You are the only one left. So. Now the only question is how to make you understand. Ahh, yes. I do believe that we have a test tube waiting for you!"

He moved from his spot in front of Triss and waved his hand to the middle of the room. Triss' eyes widened as she saw the tube. Her terror rising, she tried to break from the grip of the men holding her.

"N-no, I won't let you put me in there again!" she screamed at Boris. "Why are you doing this?"

Boris looked at her as though she was boring him. "Because my dear, you need to understand. You will be here with us for a very long time. You cannot escape."

Tears started to gather in her purple eyes as Triss sank to the floor defeated and allowed the scientists to take her to the tube. They removed her clothes to her undergarments and began to attach wires and heart rate monitors to her body. After roughly placing an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, Triss was shoved into the tube and it was locked in place.

Green liquid began to surround her. Triss pounded on the sides of the tube until she exhausted all over her energy and leaned against the glass. The liquid covered her head and her black hair floated around her.

Feeling tired, Triss began to close her eyes. Tears mingled with the liquid as Triss fell into unconsciousness.

_Kai… help me, please…_

…

"And the winner of round three is Tyson! This means the Blade Breakers will advance to the next round!!" yelled DJ. "Give it up for the Blade Breakers!!"

The crowd cheered as the boys walked up to the ring.

"Well, that was a spectacular match. Wouldn't you agree AJ?"

"Yes I would Brad and I have just received notice that the Blade Bruisers have completely crushed the Black Roses in a three to zero win!!

"Sweet!" yelled Tyson punching the air. "That means that the girls are going on to the next round too!"

Max and Tyson did a happy dance kinda thing while Kai and Ray watched on.

Slowly, Kai turned to the part of the stadium where he knew that Tala and his team was sitting. He saw Tala stand and turn to leave, but before he did, he threw something onto the floor of the stadium. Kai waited until everyone was leaving to see what the red-head had thrown.

"Illusion!?" said Kai as he picked up the beyblade. It was a new design. On the attack ring it said Illusion Mezmer Shadow. "This must be the new model… I wonder why Tala threw it down here…"

_It's because Triss is in trouble, Master Kai. She needs your help. Can't you hear her calling to you, _a soft feathery voice cooed.

Kai looked at the center of the blade, only to see a purple and white phoenix staring back at him. Tala was right. They took the Dranzer out of this phoenix. _You look so different, Illusion. _He grasped the blade in his right hand, completely forgetting his teammates.

"Hey Kai! Hurry up, will you? We need to go congratulate the girls!" Ray said. He walked over to the two-toned boy. "What do you have there?"

Kai quickly place Illusion in his pocket next to Dranzer. He felt both the blades grow warm, and stay that way. In the back of his mind he heard the Phoenixes cooing in delight.

"Er, nothing Ray. Let's get outta here…" Kai looked up into the bleachers and saw Tala standing in the isle. The redhead shook his head and gave Kai a worried look. He then turned and left.

Kai followed suit and left the stadium with his team. He stepped into the cold Russian air and shivered. The wind howled past him, and Kai tensed as he heard a voice rushing with the wind.

_Kai… help me, please…_

…**End Chapter…**

A/N-- Er… yeah. I know that it wasn't that good, just really long… but I haven't been in the writing kinda mood lately, ya know?? But the story gets better, I promise!!

Ps—no complaining that you didn't get to see the Blade Bruisers battle! I was tired when I wrote this….


End file.
